gta_chiatown_wars_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons in gta Chinatown wars 2: the lost forgotton
in Grand theft auto: chinatown wars 2: the lost forgotten some weapons have retruned from the first game. however some weapons have been redesigned from the first game as well. weapons slot 1: hand Fist Brass knuckles bloody gloves slot 2: melee weapons Baseball bat Baton Machete Meat cleaver Tickler blackjack hockey stick whisky bottle pen syringe chainsaw hacksaw Camping Axe Battle Axe scissors katana Golf Wedge rusted golf stick iron hammer screwdriver knife Police Baton cane butterfly knife slot 3: pistols French M1935 Pistol umarex 1911 blank firer Smith & Wesson Model 27 Smith & Wesson M&P Glock 22 Silver Colt IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX liliput pistol Star Model BM Beretta 92FS Beretta M9 Glock 18 Smith & Wesson 4505 Tokarev TT-33 Vektor SP1 Auto 9mm M22GC Zoraki 917 Colt M1911 18C2 Colt Python Glock 39 slot 4: shotguns Remington 870 Police Magnum UTAS UTS-15 Ithaca 37 Franchi SPAS-12 Stakeout acs-12 Franchi LAW-12 Franchi SPAS-15 USAS-12 Shotgun SRM Arms 1200 Franchi PA8 Ithaca 37 Stakeout Maverick (weapon) slot 5: sub machine guns Sten Mk IIS Canadian colt M1928A1 Thompson P90 TR MP40 mini uzi tec 9 MP5K Heckler & Koch SP89 American-180 AEK-919K Kashtan mirco smg (suppressed version) Sa. Vz. 62 Skorpion Soviet PPSh-41 Heckler & Koch MP7 Heckler & Koch USC Beretta SC-70 Heckler & Koch Ump slot 6: assault rifles Beretta 223 Norinco Type 56 Romanian WASR 10 M16A1 M16A3 Mk. 18 Mod Armalite AR-10 Zastava M70B1 Type II AK-47 Fn P90 Tactical lV M1921 Thompson A-91 Mini-14 GB-F CAR-15 Diemaco Colt Model 950 LMG M16A4 Colt Model 715 M16A4 MWS XM16E1 RIFLE Vector SMG ZK 466 slot 7: sniper rifles Unnamed sniper rifle Truvelo Armory CMS Sniper Rifle Accuracy International AS50 Barrett M98 Prototype Rifle M40A5 DSR-1 Walther WA 2000 DSR-50 Barrett XM500 HECKLER & KOCH PSG1 A1 slot 8: heavy weaponry rocket launcher General Electric M134 M60 machine gun Remington Model 8 M2A1-7 Flamethrower Heckler & Koch HK21E M56 Smart Gun ZASTAVA M84 MACHINE GUN MG3 Machine Gun Heckler & Koch MG4 LSAT Light Machine Gun Lahti-Saloranta LS/26 LEWIS GUN Ultimax 100 Mark 3 M1 BazookaSA-7 Grail launcher FIM-43 Redeye B-300 FN Minimi SPW M249 SAW Paratrooper railgun slot 9: thrown weapons grenade M112 C4 demolition charge Molotov Cocktail M18 smoke grenade remote grenade Model 7280 flashbang L109 hand grenade F1 hand grenade pipe bombs slot 10: battle-weapons Gewehr 41 FN Model 1949 Gewehr 43 FN FAL Galil Sniper SR-99 IWI X96 IMI Negev FGM-172 SRAW MK43 GPMG Remington Model 1911 R1 KWC M1911A1 MGC M1911A1 Umarex Colt Government 1911 A1 AEK-919K Kashtan Shmel VEKTOR SS-77 BXP SCAR-H Selectable Lightweight Attack Munition SLAM Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 38 FN MINIMI PARA Colt AR15 Match Target HBAR MAC Mle 1950 Type 5 Garand Steyr AUG A2 FN SCAR PDW Kel-Tec RFB Carbine beta weapons Micro Uzi Accuracy International AX338 Fn Five-seven Golf club 357 RS 45 Magnum Colt M1911A1 M1891/30 Sniper Rifle Soviet RPG-2 unamed shotgun SIG 556 winchester 1887 BARRELED SHOTGUN Hatchet Fort-500 mini uzi (suppressed version) Accuracy International AS40